Demitasse
by ecstaticShipper
Summary: Originally from France, literally meaning "half-cup". Amy Cahill had finally reached the age of twenty where she could do whatever she wanted to do. This year, she had promised herself to get a job in a coffee shop. Though opportunities like that were rare. Luckily, her Uncle Fiske had set one up for her near Grace's house. But here's the catch-she had to dress and act as a guy.


Demitasse

Chapter 1

Amy sighed heavily, tugging at a strand of her short hair and tapping her foot nervously against the marble floor. She bit her lower lip and stared straight at her handsome boss—Mister Ian Kabra. '_He'll definitely think I'm a guy, right?_' Amy thought, panic rising up in her chest. '_How did I even let Uncle do this to me?!_' Amy sighed once again, sitting up straighter and letting her gaze drop to the porcelain cups near the cash register. "Um, s-so…" she began to say, only to stammer again due to her nervousness. "I was sent here by my, um, u-uncle? He said that, um, he had told you I was coming…"

Ian looked up, squinting his eyes at Amy suspiciously and then looking back down at the file. "Hm, yes," he said shortly. "Alex…Cahill?" Amy winced inwardly at her other name. Of course since she was a guy, she had to have a guy name. Amy nodded quickly. Ian raised an eyebrow at Amy. "Yes, he did tell me you were coming. Told me interesting things about you, even." A blush arose on Amy's face. Who knew what her uncle had told Ian. Fiske had a thing of saying embarrassing things about her childhood moments. Hopefully, he didn't tell Ian that. "I must say," Ian started, breaking Amy out of her thoughts. "I am impressed. And impressing me takes a lot of work." Amy (or should we say "Alex"?) sighed, relieved. At least she had impressed him.

"So, I should start working now…?" Amy trailed off quietly, ending her statement as a question. Ian nodded and pointed upstairs, indicating that the changing rooms were upstairs. Amy nodded and nearly ran upstairs, trying to escape the awkwardness that was settling in the room. She reached a corridor and walked down it, opening random doors. Finally she reached the last door in the corridor and opened it, leading her to the changing rooms. Stepping in and locking the door behind her, Amy walked over to her locker, which was labeled 'Alex Cahill', and opened it, staring at the uniform hanging in there. Amy sighed again, leaning against the locker door.

* * *

"_Uncle, you know I can't do this!" Amy had yelled, staring at her Uncle Fiske in shock. Her uncle was asking her to dress up as a guy in order to get a job. "Isn't there a job where I don't have to cross dress?" _

_Fiske frowned and shook his head. "I remember you telling me that you wanted to work in a coffee shop. I found a coffee shop for you to work in and you won't accept my offer." Amy sighed, letting her shoulders droop and her fiery orange hair falling over her shoulders. It was true, Amy always wanted to work in a coffee shop with friends and be a barista. It was her dream to be a famous barista! And her uncle had found a job for her that included being in a coffee shop with it! But…there was the cross dressing part of it. The coffee shop—named 'Demitasse'—only accepted men so they could attract more customers._

"_True, Uncle," Amy countered, looking up and running a hand through her messy hair. "But it requires me being a guy for the job. I can't run around acting and looking like a guy!" At that moment, Dan Cahill and his girlfriend, Natalie Kabra, walked in. "Oh, hi Dan and Natalie. Nice seeing you." _

"'_Sup, Ames!" Dan exclaimed, sitting down next to Amy at the conference table. Natalie smiled slightly and sat next to Dan. "What's this about being a guy I'm hearing?" Amy cringed at the mention of being a guy. She couldn't even act like one, let alone speak like one! Natalie leaned forward so she could see Amy and rose an eyebrow. _

"_Are you talking about Demitasse?" Natalie asked with a tilt of her head. Amy nodded miserably and the younger Kabra smirked. "You want to work _there_? You do know what you would have to do in order to get a job there, right?" _

_Amy nodded, looking even more miserable. "I have to look like guy." To put it simply, Amy had to act like Dan. Amy shuddered at the mere fact of acting like Dan, let alone _be _Dan. Giving off a sigh of defeat, Amy looked up at Fiske. "If I do accept the offer, what would I have to do exactly?" _

_The elder smiled and folded his hands on the table, setting the papers aside. "Simple. Look like a guy. Act like a guy. Those two things you must remember. If you forget them, you will be kicked out and I won't be able to find a nearby job for you. It may sound easy, but it is hard." _

_The redhead female nodded, staring at her precious long hair. '_All my hair has to be short now…_' Amy thought sadly. She had waited twenty-three years to grow it out this long. Her hair grew at the pace of snails. "Well, then…let's get started, I guess…" Natalie had squealed at the thought of buying clothes and Dan smirked at the thought of his sister being a guy. _

"_Time to teach you the basics of being a man then!" Dan said happily, flexing his 'muscles'._

* * *

'_Simple, he says,_' Amy thought bitterly, tugging at the black vest. "Maybe I should leave it open…?" The redhead faced the mirror in the plain room, ruffling her short hair a bit to make it look a bit manly. Amy unbuttoned a few of the top buttons and loosened the white tie. Smiling satisfactorily, Amy closed her locker and locked it, walking out the room and heading downstairs.

The first thing that she saw was people filing in and taking seats at random tables. Amy looked around in awe. '_It is famous…no doubt about that!_' she thought, walking to the counter and gently tapping Ian's shoulder. He turned around and gave her an irritated look which Amy cringed at. "Um, what do I do now?" she asked in a quiet, boyish voice. To her, Ian looked pretty mean and scary but very handsome. He had brown silky hair that was gelled up and to the side. And don't get her started on those beautiful golden orbs that seemed to penetrate right through you. Amy shook her head slightly and a light blush appeared on her face.

"You work here," Ian said, once again snapping Amy out of her thoughts. "Making coffee and such. You'll also help Ted and Ned serve. Oh, look, here's your first customer. Do well." And with that, Ian had left. Amy didn't get a chance to say anything and bit her lower lip as she looked up at the customer who approached her.

"Um, h-hello and welcome to Demitasse," Amy smiled slightly at the female who giggled in return. "My name is, um, A-Alex. How may I help you?" Amy mentally slapped herself for stammering at her fake name. She would never get used to this.

The female flipped her black hair over her shoulder and grinned at Amy, leaning over the counter. Amy's smile wavered a bit as her jade eyes caught sight of the woman's cleavage. A blush spread over her freckled face and she looked away quickly. The woman giggled loudly which caused Amy to look back at the woman. "Well, hello Alex!" she said with a charming smile. "Can I get a frappuccino with whip cream and an extra sugar cube with it?"

Amy nodded firmly and went to work, expertly filling the coffee cup and adding the whipping cream with an extra sugar cube. She bit her lower lip as she stirred it together and placed the lid on the cup with a _pop! _With a smile, Amy passed the cup to the woman. The woman looked impressed and winked at Amy. "Thanks, Alex. My name's Paige, by the way!" As soon as the woman had walked away, Amy beamed inside. '_The woman told me her name, which means that I did a good job at portraying a guy!_ ' Her thoughts were broken suddenly as two pairs of arms slinked around her shoulders. "U-Um…"

"Aa, so we heard we had gotten a new member," the ginger on her left said with a crooked smile. Amy looked at him with a confused face. '_Is this, um…who is this? Ned or Ted?_'

"What's your name? Mine's Ted and this is Ned," the one on her right said, pointing at the other on her left. Amy made a mental note in her head of that. "So, what's your name? We told you ours."

"U-Uh…it's A-Alex…" Amy bit her lower lip again for stammering at her fake name _again_. "Nice to meet you Ned and Ted," she greeted politely, slipping out from under their grasp. The twins smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, Alex," Ted smiled nicely at Amy. She had to admit that Ted and Ned looked very attractive. They both had messy natural ginger hair and blue eyes that sparkled often. They were also pretty muscular. Compared to them, Amy must have looked like a mouse or something. Amy smiled shyly and turned back around to make a cup of coffee for herself.

A few hours later, Amy finally got the chance to meet Hamilton Holt. And wow, was he hot. Amy couldn't help but blush profusely at the sight of Hamilton. He was ripped. The redhead had to fight the urge to just faint there. '_I have to act like a guy!_' she had reminded herself many times upon meeting the other. Hamilton had blond hair and nice eyes like the Starlings. Not to forget the fact that he had muscles. He was very nice to Amy and treated her like a 'bro'. Amy appreciated that a lot. So, you can say, the two of them became quick friends.

Finally, the day had come to an end and the workers cleaned up the shop before leaving and saying their goodbyes. Amy waved goodbye to everyone as well. She turned around and waved to Ian. "Goodbye and good night, Mr. Kabra," Amy said with a slight smile. Ian let a small smile slip through his features and nodded. With that, Amy climbed upon her motorcycle and rode home in the quiet yet cold night, completely content with her job.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I am back from the long hiatus! I'm sorry about that by the way. I just didn't have the time and energy to go on and upload a new story or a chapter. Talking about chapters, I think it is about time that I put The Prince and the Peasant up for adoption. For some reason, I don't feel so devoted to it. So, if you are interested in the offer, PM me please. Whoever the first person to PM me first will get to take it!

About this story; I wanted to write a fanfic based on a drama I saw and noticed that this would be a gr8 AU for the 39C! So, if some parts of this story seem a bit familiar to you, it's probably from the drama I saw.

And as always, read and reviews! All reviews are appreciated!

**I don't own 39C. **

xoxo eS


End file.
